Today it is known that embodiments such as electronic gates, drawers, cabinets, safe and similar structures are used for controlled passing systems. In such types of locking systems, the user enters his/her password by use of a key set and the aim is to provide a secure and safe passing.
In the existing electronic locks, electromagnet bobbin (solenoid bobbin) is used. Such bobbins consume too much power during locking or unlocking. And this causes burning of driving centre.
In the known related art, too much power is consumed for the voltage and ampere values in locking systems and this causes short operating life of electronic locking systems.
In the existing status of the related art, electro-magnets are used in other electronic locking systems. In such systems, the position can be changed by means of spontaneous power. However, in such systems lock bolts can leave the housing easily, that is, the locking distance is considerably short. This can cause removal of the lock from the housing with a small stroke.
In the related art, the sizes of electronic locking systems are too big and number of parts is too many, which causes increase in cost of production and problem in aesthetics.
In the related art, electronic locking systems are not secure due to the reasons given above, which cause risk on life of people and problems in safety.
In the related art, several embodiments related to electronic locking systems are known. One of those embodiments is disclosed under Korean patent application numbered KR20030019541 where an electronic locking system in which security is ensured by means of a secret password entrance or remote control is disclosed. The battery on the body of the locking system is used as power source. Locking member is within locking part and locking is provided in this way.
Another application is the German Patent application numbered DE19812276 which relates to locking mechanism developed for use in buildings. The locking mechanism which is unlocked by use of key can also be unlocked by use of a circuit switch. The electric power in such locking system is converted into motion power by means of electrical magnet or motor.
In conclusion, developments in parallel to development in electronic locks are made and for that reason, it has been needed to make new embodiments which will eliminate the disadvantages mentioned above and bring solution to current systems.